Luna
by witchlight214
Summary: Luna is a vampire-human-werewolf. She finds herself in front of the guy she thought she imprinted on. But what if the guy she thought she loved already imprinted on someone else?...Yo! This is my first fic...hope you like it! -
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Just to let you know! I don't own Twilight. (^-^)

Hope y'all like it!

And he was there.

He was the guy I was dreaming about. He was the guy my heart told me to find. He was the guy that I love.

I moved gingerly towards him. My arm was stretched forward. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel the warmth. I wanted him.

A girl stood between me and him. Her chocolate brown eyes dazed me. She was inhumanly beautiful. Not like me. She had a glare fixed on me. "Step away from my Jacob." Hers?

Her Jacob? I flinched. I gasped. My heart ached. That can't be possible. I'm sure I imprinted on him. I'm so sure. But...

I was in a house with 4 muscular male vampires, 4 perfect female vamps, 2 werewolves and one vampire-human. All of them looked fiercely at me except one girl werewolf. She looked at me like she knew me, she understood me, she believed me...

I looked at all of them. Tremors filled my body. Heat burst from my bones. I screamed. I burned inside. It was excruciating pain. In seconds, I became a small fragile dark brown wolf. My eyes met his.

His mellow eyes were beautiful but I knew they hated me. I knew I ruined everything. I knew I destroyed their lives. I quickly ran out of the house. But a tall leech blocked my way. No...

A pixie like vamp girl came closer to me. "You're not just a werewolf." I bobbed my head. She smiled. "So what are you?" She patted my head. I couldn't just tell them.

Someone threw a towel for me to cover myself. I changed back to my human form. "I'm a hybrid." A female leech with brown locks and piercing milk brown eyes said, "Like Nessie?"She pointed at the hybrid girl. "No, she's just a vampire-human. I'm a vampire-human-werewolf."

"How was that possible?" A blonde vampire girl asked. "My mom was a human-vampire, like her. My dad was a werewolf." They were all surprised. Yeah, I shouldn't have been born. I was made against the law of nature.

I whimpered. "How come you came here?" The tallest vampire guy asked. "To find him." I pointed at Jacob. "Why?" Nessie sneered. "Because I thought I imprinted on him." I bit my lip. Oh no...

I stood up. The towel was still wrapped around me. "I got to go." I rushed out of the door but a strong grip pulled me back. Damn vampires! "We won't hurt you." The pixie vamp said.

"I'm Alice and this is my family." She hopped beside a blonde guy. "This is Jasper, my husband." She made her way to the girl with milky brown eyes. "This is Bella." She pointed at the guy that blocked the door a while ago. "That's Edward." She moved to a couple, the blonde girl and the tallest vamp dude. "These are Emmett and Rosalie." She moved to another couple. "These are Esme and Carlisle, our parents." She walked to the vamp-human. "This is Renesmee and that's Jacob." She laughed. "Oh! And that's Leah." The werewolf girl rolled her eyes. "I guess I should tell you my name then. It's Luna."

I'm Luna. I'm a human-vampire-werewolf girl. I loved/imprinted on some werewolf who imprinted on a stunning hybrid. Yeah. It hurts so bad.

"I really have to go." I stepped back. "But..." Alice said. "I don't have any clothes. Mine was ripped to shreds." I started. "You didn't bring a suitcase?" Esme asked with concern. "I ran to get here."

They lent me a dress. It was a bit long for me so I ripped it with one graceful tug. I sat on their couch. Leah sat beside me. "I know how you feel?" I raised one brow. "How?" She rolled her eyes. "I love someone but he imprinted on my cousin." I sighed. "Sounds just like me."

"Uhm, Luna...could we talk to you?" Carlisle said. "Okay." I stood up and followed him to the dining room. Bella, Alice, and Jacob were there. I stood there, shocked. "Uhm, why were you here again?" Carlisle said. I didn't speak. I felt my body vibrate. "He's asking you a question. Answer it." Jacob said, "her" Jacob not mine. I stepped back. Alice coughed. Bella was concerned. But I...

I felt my bones cracking. I screamed so hard. I was transforming again. I roared in pain. Pins were pricking me. My vampire blood was fighting with my werewolf genes. I tried to control my feelings but anger blazed. I screamed again. I could see the background turning into a blur. Carlisle ran to me, calmly. All the others were shocked and panic-stricken. I rolled on the floor. I was burning now. "AAAAAAH!" I cried. My human part was feeling my vampire venom. My blood was fighting inside. I crawled. Then I heard a crack. I heard an ear splitting sound. I realized that sound was mine. And I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and I was in some kind of steel table. I could barely move. Carlisle was beside me, injecting something in some tube. Alice was on the other side of the table with Leah beside her. "Carlisle?" He looked at me and smiled in relief. "What happened?" Alice answered my question. "You ripped yourself." I flinched. "I did?" Leah smirked. "Yeah, you bit yourself then you dug your claws to your belly." I looked at Carlisle. "Did I?" He smiled. "Your blood is fighting. Your vampire blood poisons your human blood. Your werewolf blood boils up easily because of the vampire blood in you." I cried. "What will I do?" He patted my back. "You're going to have to choose between the three blood inside you. In the mean time, we'll research about this and you can stay here." Alice jumped. "Yay! We're going to be sisters!" I smiled. I wish...

"Can I really?" I said with much joy. "Sure! You can stay here, forever." Alice exclaimed. My eyes welled up. "Thank you. You know I never had a family before." Tears rolled. "Maybe we could be your family." Esme said. The rest of their family came in. "Thanks..." She smiled. "You are more than welcome, Luna, my daughter."

Rosalie led me to my room. She smiled at me. "You know, Luna? I'm glad you're going to stay here." I grinned. "Thanks..." I reached my room and it wasn't small. It was damn big! I waltzed my way to the closet. Rosalie chuckled. "Alice and I took the liberty of giving you a full closet." I laughed. "Luna, it's going to be all right. You're part of our family now. No one will hurt you." Rosalie said and walked away...

I opened my eyes and saw a huge guy looking down on me. Werewolf. He was younger than Jacob. His black hair covered his eyes. "Hi there..." He said. I sat up and saw 4 werewolves with him. "Hi, I'm Seth." The gangly guy said. "That's Quil." I saw a brawny guy. "That's Sam." He looked like the oldest. "That's Jared." He was glaring at me. "And that's Jacob..." I nodded at all of them. "We don't know you..." Sam said. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm Luna." They looked at each other. "Imprinting on someone who was imprinted on someone is unacceptable." My smile disappeared. "I don't know...it just happened. I dreamed about him, everyday. And one day, I found him." Sam stepped forward. "Don't you have anyone with you?" I coughed. "I'm always alone. I left my foster family when I was 15. I packed a few clothes but I didn't need them because I was always in my wolf form." Someone flinched from behind. Jacob did...

"How did you know your parents are like that?" Seth said with wonder in his voice. "I killed them...because they tried to kill me. To them, I was a curse, a stupid mongrel, a useless human, and an unimportant vampire." I realized I was crying. Seth sat beside me and patted my back. "That's sad." I smiled. "That's brave." Quil looked astonished. "All my life, I thought I was just a jinxed damn loser until I saw him. I wanted someone to love me like that." A teardrop fell. "That's stupid..." A sharp blade just sliced my heart.

"How do you know if you really did imprint on me? I imprinted on Renesemee? This can't be happening?" Jacob shouted. I flinched but grinned. "You know, I thought about that too. I tried to crash my head on some tree. To me, love is for the weak, losers, and cowards. But a part of me wanted that." A part of me wanted you...

She struck my heart. Tears filled her eyes. She was brave. To be in that wolf form for almost 3 years of your life is so hard. She has honour. But I just couldn't get it! Why did she imprint on me? I already had Nessie and I'm so happy! Why? Why do I feel like she might be the one to complete my puzzle?

"We never heard about you..." Jared said. Luna smirked. "I'm a renegade! Nobody knows me but my parents and I killed them! Though I think a vampire knew something..." Seth gasped beside her. "Is that vampire alive?" She looked at Seth with menacing eyes... "Oh, I remember now, I killed it too..."

She told us she was in her wolf form for 4 years. The thing was that whenever she changes she bites herself and tries to kill herself. She said it was painful when she changes but she lived. Wow...

"We'll go now." I said with one icy glare. I backed away. Seth bid her goodbye. The others said their byes. I was about to shut the door but she feebly shouted. "Jacob, can I talk to you?" I looked back at her and sighed. "Sure, I guess..." And she gave me the brightest smile I've seen for the past 20 years of my life...

I sat on the chair beside her bed. Her black satin hair was covering her shining black eyes. She was beautiful. Her body structure looked feral and graceful but she looked so fragile. It showed that she was an animal, an inhuman figure, and a warm-blooded person. But still...she was pretty...she was Luna...

I stared right at her glistening eyes. "I'm sorry." Her lips quivered. "Why?" I asked. "I didn't mean to destroy your life. I just, couldn't take it. But I'm really sorry. I don't want to be the reason why you're sad..." She croaked. And that last sentence made my heart thud so loud. Jacob! What's wrong with you, man? What's wrong with me?

I blurted out my feelings. Here I was, making mistakes again. I looked up and saw him staring at me weirdly. It looked like he was in between of shock and sadness. After some time, his lips curled up. "'S okay." I frowned. "What is?" He sighed. "You being here...with me..."

I bit my lip. Why did I say that? Damn! I felt that but I didn't have to say that out loud. I felt so embarrassed. Crap! Stupid! Moron! I scolded myself. After some time, I looked at her. But instead of happiness, she was shocked. And I felt like, I wanted her to believe me...Oh no...

I was surprised. I felt like that was a lie. A big one...I moved away. His face was covered with concern. "Luna...I..." I smirked. "Forget it. I knew it was just A lie...fine...I'll go away as soon as this research about my blood is over. If that makes you happy..." Without him saying a word, I stood up and walked away. A teardrop fell from my eyes...

"That won't. That will never make me happy, Luna..." And surprisingly, I felt crushed. I thought I had Renesmee and I'm happy but why...why do I feel like I hurt Luna deeply that I hurt myself too...


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the living room where Alice and Rosalie were. "Hey Luna! How was the talk with the werewolves?" Alice said. "Are you all right?" Rosalie said. I rushed to them and cried. The enveloped me with an embrace. I let out all the pain and misery I had for the 19 years of my life. All that anger melted. "I'm sorry about that, Luna..." Alice said. I groaned and bawled. I wanted to die...

I went downstairs and saw her. I saw Luna. She was crying. I felt an excruciating pain stab me. I wanted to comfort her. I'm a loser. I hurt her. What's wrong with me?

After some of ice cream, I lightened up. Alice was just as cheery as ever. She was literally bouncing up and down. Rosalie was just pinned to the sofa and grinning at Alice. Emmett was animatedly talking to me. It was obvious that they were trying to keep my mind away from the wolves. Even Jasper was trying to control me. Esme was making me eat stuff. It felt really nice...

I was sitting in front of the large white house. I was contemplating until someone sat beside me. "Butt out, Leah!" She smirked. "I come in peace." She patted my back. "Jake, you're confused." I glared at her. "Confused?" She pouted. "Yes you are." Am I really?

My first dinner with my family... Alice was sitting beside me. She was talking about some Prada bag. It felt comfortable until I saw Renesmee's eyes on me. She was glaring at me. Why would she be mad? She had Jacob to herself? I can't even have the one I love and she's mad at me because she has him?

"It's because you're destroying her life." I looked back and saw Edward. His gaze was glacial and fathomless. Her wife, Bella was giving me a pitied-angry stare. Carlisle coughed but no one seemed to care. Most of the vamps were trying to protect me. Alice was protectively hovering over me. Rosalie was holding my other hand. Emmett stood between me and Edward. Jasper stood beside Emmett. And Esme held my hand. I felt safe but...

"But why are you protecting her?" I heard a shrill voice. It was Renesmee's. "Honey..." Esme started. "You are protecting the girl who's destroying our lives?" She shouted. "Or maybe destroying your life?" Someone spoke. I saw everyone looking at me. I realized I said it out loud. "You destroy mine...you destroy my family's." She sneered. "She's part of our family now!" Carlisle said. "I won't let her." Renesemee suddenly gripped Jacob's hand. And I felt anger and...Jealousy...

"That's it!" I shouted. "It won't always be about you, girl!" I growled. I moved closer to her, my nails lengthening. "Right, cause it's all about Jacob now is it?" She glared. "See, you can't even answer..." She said. Yes, it's about him. "Why you little—" I roared. She whimpered. I was about to smash her face when someone smashed mine. Jacob...

It was all adrenaline rush. I slashed her perfect face. A part of me wanted that but a part of me didn't want her to get hurt. I scolded myself for that. I wanted to slap myself too. I looked at my hand smeared with blood and I felt shaken. She was there, lying on the floor. She was bleeding so bad and unconscious. I felt dead guilty.

Rosalie glared at me. "Look what you did, dog!" She squealed. Alice helped Luna up. Her long black hair was covered with blood. Carlisle gently carried her to her room. I'm so sorry...

"You shouldn't have done that. I thought you would understand her better than any of us." Alice said. I backed away. "He was just doing that to protect me." Nessie said. "But he shouldn't have done that! Look what he did!" Rosalie replied. "So it's about her now!" Renesmee screamed. "Fine, I'll go!"

I looked back and saw Luna. She had bandages all over her head and one on her right cheek. "If that makes you a happy." And I realized. It never will...

"But, you can't leave." Alice groaned. "It's what they want." I pointed at Renesmee and Jacob. "It's not what we want." Rosalie glared at Jacob. "It's what I want!" I said. "Are you sure?" Alice said. I wasn't...

I came down the stairs to the door. "Goodbye, guys! It's been fun." I threw Alice and Rosalie something. Then I looked at Jacob and gave him something. Then I sped off. I love you...


	4. Chapter 4

She jumped out into the darkness. Rosalie was holing a small wood carved to form a wolf. Alice wad holding a human figurine. I was so afraid to open my own hand.

I opened my palm and saw a necklace. The strap was made of leather and the pendant was a shimmering rock. There was a note. I read it. 'This was my mother's. And Jacob, I love you.' I didn't realize that I was already crying. Why was I so stupid?

And without saying a word...I followed her...

Drip...drop...drip...drop...

Those were the sound of my tears falling. I never wanted to leave but they made me. I just felt so happy back then until she destroyed it. I never wanted to leave him until I realized he wanted me to...

Then I heard something behind me. It was not a human. It was a werewolf. I could smell the wet-dog scent. I ran faster. But something tackled me. I tried to move but the creature was too heavy.

I opened my eyes and I saw Jacob. He was sitting in front of me. His eyes were straight and depthless. "Why are you here?" He crawled closer to me. "Because I wanted to see you." I squirmed. I was tied up. I screamed. "Help!" I gasped.

She was sleeping. I tied her up so she couldn't attack me. She was really beautiful. She looked so fragile when she was asleep. I sighed. I'm really confused. Renesmee or Luna?

She then opened her eyes and she looked at me. She asked me why I was there and I blurted out what I felt. Her eyes widened. When she realized she was tied up, she screamed. I didn't know what to do so I kissed her...I kissed her...

It wasn't really a kiss. I just brushed my lips to hers. But it made my whole body convulse. She was shocked too. I felt her body shaking. "Why the hell did you do that?" She growled. And she was changing.

That kiss shocked me. I felt my body shake. I screamed so loud. It was so painful. I could feel my fur sticking out and growing. I screamed because I felt my bones cracking. But even with the pain, I ran.

"Oh no you don't!!!!!" He screamed. He ran after me. He wasn't a werewolf. He was a human. I have to give it to him. He was fast! He carried me. I tried to squirm out but his grip was steady. "Why did you run away?" He asked. I groaned and sighed. I hope he understood...

I carried her until I reached the house. "Jacob, what are you—"Alice cut off when she saw a Luna werewolf. Alice carried her. "Thank you." She said and let Carlisle check Luna. Esme sighed in relief. But I saw Nessie blazing with anger.

Edward came to me. "I thought you loved my daughter." His eyes were full of fire. He came close to me. His hands were raised up, ready to crush me. But before he could touch me, a small figure protected me. I thought it was Renesmee but I smelt a dog scent and realized that it was Leah. "You, do not talk to Jacob like that!"

Edward laughed. "Jacob, I am a very calm man but once you make my daughter cry I promise you that I will never ever forgive you." Edward growled. I felt shaken. I looked up and saw Luna already crying. And I felt myself crying too.

He was getting hurt because of me. Because of me! I only wanted to make him safe but I am destroying his life. I rushed to my room. Someone knocked. "It's not open!" But someone opened it! "I told you to—!" I stopped and shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I asked. "For you...feeling all these pain!" The person cried. "Look! Isn't this my fault? Isn't this mine? I'm the reason for all these pain!" I shouted. "No, it's not yours ...it's mine!" that someone cried. Then the person hugged me.

"Get off me...please..." I let go. "Luna, I'm so sorry!" I said. "I'm sorry too..." She cried. She was about to fall so I supported her. "I'm so sorry..." She bawled and bawled. "Jacob, I'm so..." I looked at her and she was staring past me. I looked back and saw Nessie, her face full of rage and pain. "Jacob?"

I sighed. "Jacob?" She repeated and tears spilled from her eyes. In a split second, Edward was there. "I told you not to hurt my daughter." He came forward. Bella was able to pull him back. "You s**t! You b***h!" Nessie shouted heading to Luna. The rest of the family came; shocked. Just as Nessie was about to rip her away from me, I felt the most shocking feeling I felt in my whole life.

I changed in the arms of Jacob. I felt fire burn right through me. There was no time to think. It just blazed inside of me. This time, I didn't bite myself. Someone bit me before I could. I looked down and saw Renesmee cutting my fur. It hurt so bad that I slapped her with my paw. She was flying to my closet. Her head hit the knob. Ouch, that's got to hurt. I'm in trouble.

I looked back and saw Edward lunging to me. "Edward! Stop it, man!" Emmett shouted. Carlisle tried to pull him but it was too late. Edward punched my face. I could feel the stinging pain. Blood spluttered all over. I heard someone scream. Alice. Edward punched my belly. I cried this time. And without meaning to, I changed into my human form.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help Luna. Nessie was bleeding and I had to take care of her. I looked back and Luna was being mauled up by Edward. I felt so helpless, watching her being pulped to death. Then, she changed.

She was human again. I felt a stab of pain hit me. She was bleeding all over. Her eyes were open and blunt. Tears of blood were streaming down her eyes. Her hands and nails were soaked in blood. I inched my way to her. "Luna? Luna?" She wasn't responding. I carried her small fragile body. "Luna!!!!!!" I love you...


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and it was just so dark. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move either. Someone was shouting my name. Jacob? I couldn't speak. He carried me. And he shouted my name. His voice was pained and full of grief. I love you too...Was this the end for Luna the vampire-human-werewolf?

I glared at Edward. Realizing what he has done, he apologized and walked away. Bella followed him. Renesmee was escorted by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Jasper gave me pitied looks. Rosalie bent forward and kissed Luna's cheek. "I love you, sis." Alice said. I looked at Luna's face. "I love you too, Luna." And she smiled.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. Carlisle came in with Alice. "She's alive!" I shouted. Carlisle checked her pulse and yes she was alive. "She wouldn't stay long!" Alice shouted. Carlisle looked at me. "I know!" I shouted. "What?" Alice said. "Bite her!" And Carlisle really did!

"AAAAAH!" I shouted. Carlisle bit me. It hurts. My werewolf part was really reacting with the vampire venom. "Fuck! AAH! It hurts! MAAAAH!" I growled. "It's going to be okay..." Jacob whispered. Carlisle moved back. "Her werewolf blood didn't give in." Carlisle said. "Then what happened?" Carlisle looked at Jacob. "She's now a vampire-werewolf." Alice grinned. And I blacked out.

Alice cleaned and dressed her up. I carried her to her room. She was sleeping silently. "Don't worry. She'll be just fine." Alice said. I smiled at her. But I just can't help worrying!

Leah came to me. Obviously, she didn't go home. She was wearing the same cotton shorts and tank top since last week. "So, are you still confused?" I looked at her. "No..." She smiled. "Who's your pick?"


	6. Chapter 6

And I felt my whole world crumble down. It wasn't the sting of the venom or the broken bones or the itchy black dress. It was the word that Jacob said. I wanted to cry but I felt happy. At least I won't get to hurt Renesmee but I'll hurt myself. I decided to be happy.

I opened my eyes and Alice was there. "It's nice to have you back, Luna!" She giggled. I went downstairs with her and the first thing I saw was Jacob, smiling brightly at me. But I shrugged. It will be better this way. I wouldn't have to cry for him anymore.

We had a simple dinner. Everybody was tensed but happy. I moved to the couch. I sat beside Alice and Rosalie. I rested my head to Alice's shoulder. "Alice, I want to go home."

Suddenly all bodies stiffened up. Everyone stopped. Esme's hands stopped chopping. Jasper froze after throwing a ball. Emmett didn't get to hit the ball Jasper threw so it hit him. Alice dug her nails to the sofa. Rosalie stopped combing her hair. Carlisle and Edward stopped their argumentation.

"But...this...is...your...home." Alice croaked. "I know but—"Someone stopped me. "But she doesn't belong here." I looked back and saw Renesmee, wearing her fluffy pink dress. "This is her home now!" Rosalie growled. "No! She belongs there, out in the forest!" Renesmee said. "She's right!" I shouted. "No she isn't!"

Everyone looked at me. Yes, I contradicted Nessie for the first time. Yes, I did. "But-!" Nessie shouted. "But she's our family now!" Carlisle reminded. "If this is the reason why you guys are fighting, then I have every right to leave."

I looked at her. Her long black hair was tied up with ribbons. Her black and blue dress was beautiful. But her face was more beautiful. My face twisted with anger. "No!" I shouted. "Yes!" She said. And I realized...I did love her...not like what my mind said.

"You can't leave!" Alice said. "I realized I was a burden here. I really was. So I'm sorry! I'm not going to be a bother anymore!" She said. "Don't worry...I'll visit you sometimes...I will." She said.

"Spend less okay?" She said to Alice. "Smile frequently!" She said to Rosalie. "Avoid looking at the mirror too much" She advised Emmett. "Try smiling. It suits you!" She said to Jasper. "You're the greatest parents an expatriate could ever have!" She hugged Carlisle and Esme. "Thanks for ripping me apart." She said to Edward. "Thanks for not stopping your husband in killing me." She said to Bella. She looked at Renesmee. "I won't stand in your way."

She moved to me. "I guess..." Tears rolled down her eyes. "I guess...the only part of me that loved you was my human's and it's gone. So, now, no one will ever try to destroy your life okay." She turned around. "And, Renesmee is and will always be your pick. You can never choose me. Yes, I heard you say that. I knew from the very start that it's Renesmee that you want. Goodbye, Jacob." She gave a peck on my cheek and walked away. "My human part still loves you..." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

I was crying. I'll never see my family again. I will never see them...

From afar, I heard a whisper... "I love you too, Luna. I always have." And I cried. "I can't love you..."

Nobody was moving. We were all too shocked.

"_Who's your pick?" Leah asked. "Of course, it will always be Renesmee. I imprinted on her. I loved her." Leah shook her head. "No. You imprinted on her but you loved Luna..." _

Was she right?

\wakas


End file.
